Walking Dead
by My Harlequin Romance
Summary: Sequel to Terror's peak. Something wrong has happened to Racoon city. Something wrong and very twisted Finished
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I hope you all enjoyed Terror's peak. Now, for your enjoyment, here is The new fanfic. Title's lame, but oh well. _

_Alexandra: Me, My dear brother Chris and Gerard are MHR creations, along with my mother. _

Fate: Me and my mother belong to CC Queen.

* * *

**Walking Dead**

A young dark purple haired teenager entered a stuffy lobby, of a large building. His ice blue eyes were hidden behind dark sunglasses, as he scanned the room. Making sure everything was safe, he clutched a package close to him, and headed to the main desk.

_"Can I help you sir?"_ the woman asked in chinese. The teenager glanced over the young woman. Bright pink hair was tied in a high ponytail, and her eyes shone when the light hit them.

_"I'm looking for Lady Lu Hua. I have a package for her."_ he replied. The teenager found the woman's badge and smiled slightly. The woman nodded her head.

_"Very well sir. She is at the top floor. Go straight through."_ the woman stated, pointing to a glass lift. The teenager bowed his head.

_"Thank you Mrs Kon."_ he mumbled and took off. Mariah Kon smiled sweetly at him, before letting someone else take over for her. The teenagerlooked round and nodded to a young woman.

* * *

Lu Hua was the chinese queen of the crime world. She stood at the window, watching the sunset. Slowly, her office door opened, and the teenager stepped into the room. "I've been waiting for you Gerard. I was wondering when you'd turn up." Lu hua smirked. 

Gerard Kingston glared at the back of Lu Hua, set both the package and his sunglasses on her desk. "You know I'm here on behalf of the _Corps_." Gerard replied, his hands balled into fists. Lu Hua turned to face him, the smirk growing wider.

"You and I both know, there is another reason. I am sorry to hear about your grandfather." the crime queen stated. Gerard growled under his breath, and went to strike. Lu hua blocked, and the two glared eachother down.

"We both know you're the reason my grandfather is dead." The half-chinese spy spat. Lu hua snorted at her prey and brought her knee up, slamming it into Gerard's stomach. Gerard stumbled back, but got back into stance.

The two fought hard. Gerard punched Lu Hua in the face, causing her to smash into her coffee table. Glass hit the floor, and some embedded itself into Lu Hua's hand. The chinese girl swung her foot underneath Gerard. He hit the floor, landing on his side. Lu Hua grabbed a letter opener, and slammed it into Gerard's ankle. Gerard hissed through the pain, before hearing a gun cock.

"You're nothing Gerard. You're grandfather couldn't take me down. It seems you follow in his footsteps." Lu Hua spat, and turned to another door. Gerard watched helplessly as his target walked quickly towards to the door. Suddenly, someone kicked Lu Hua in the face.

The force of the attack sent her reeling backwards, and into her desk. Lu Hua fell to the floor out cold. Gerard smiled at the figure at the door. Alexandra Hiwatari smiled back, dusting off her red silk chinese top and trousers. "You okay Gee?" she asked, holding out a hand.

"I've been better," Gee replied, as he got up and lent on Alex.

* * *

"10 bucks says she doesn't jump." 

Christopher Hiwatari eyed two boys next to him, over the rim of his sunglasses. Somewhere in the distance, the sound of _Deep_ by Nine Inch Nails floated to his ears. "10 bucks? You make 20 and you've got a deal." Chris smirked. The two boys looked at eachother and nodded their heads.

Fate Ivanov looked down at the water below her. It was good steep drop, but Fate lived life on the edge, just like her mother. The adrenalin was pumping through her veins. "You ready?" the man behind her asked. Fate nodded.

"Hell yeah!" she grinned, waiting for the guy to clip her all together. Once everything was set, Fate walked to the edge of the plaitform. She took one deep breath, then jumped.

The two boys walked closely, their mouths open wide. Chris smirked, his eyes shining behind his glasses. He held out his hand towards the two boys. "Pay up." Chris ordered. The boys dug into their pockets, and pulled out the money. Chris thanked them, when his phone gave out a loud ring.

"Hello." he greeted, pocketing the money.

_"Hi Chris. Jobs done."_ Alex replied. Chris listened hard to something in the background.

"Good job. Is Gee okay?" he asked. Alex chuckled to herself, beofre Gerard started to swear in Chinese.

_"He got stabbed in the ankle. I'm taking him to the hospital."_ she answered. Chris cursed lu Hua silently, and turned to look at Fate. She was being brought down from the bungie.

"Okay, we'll meet you there. Fate's just gotta get her sense of blance again." Chris chuckled. Both twins said goodbye and hung up. Chris sighed, and stared at the sky. He knew, that once the little _Holiday_ was over, it was back to school.

The older Hiwatari was not looking forward to any of it.


	2. Chapter 2

_The line that Fate says was uttered by Gerard Way, so really I don't own it. CC Queen it's a little present for you, on reviewing first. I knew you could.

* * *

_

"Hows your ankle?" 

Gerard and Fate made their way to their english lesson, the only lesson they both had with the twins. Gerard limped on his left leg slightly, but no-one really commented on it. "It's okay. Hurts like hell though." he cursed, before falling.

Gerard steadied himself against a set of lockers, while Fate frowned. "You shouldn't be walking on it." sh pointed out, helping her friend along. When the two friends got into the lesson, both couldn't help smile at the Hiwatari twins.

* * *

It was no lie that the twins were close. Chris was 4 seconds older then his sister, Alex but they don't really show it. The two sat at the back of the classroom and both had their headphones on. Alex wour a white shirt, with a red tie and black trousers. Chris wour a black shirt, with a black tie and black trousers. 

"They never change." Gerard joked, seating himself down by the wall. Fate smiled at the twins, as the teacher walked in.

"Alright Class, pay attention." she called, setting her work down. The students were quiet, waiting for the lesson to start. As the teacher wrote something on the board, she stopped when she heard music. "Whoever has their music on, turn it off now." she ordered.

The music was still heard. _Our Lady of Sworrows_ By My chemical romance battled to be heard against _Every Famous last word_ by The miracle of 86. The teacher walked towards the twins, a large textbook in her hand. Slamming it on the table, The teacher smiled when caught Chris' attention.

Pulling his large black sunglasses down his nose, Chris arched an eyebrow. "Hi Miss. Anything wrong?" he asked sweetly, causing Fate to snicker. She coughed to cover it, when the teacher gave her a stern look.

"Mr Hiwatari, could you please tell your sister to turn off the ghastly music and pay attention. That goes for you too." The teacher ordered, before walking to the front of the class. Chris rolled his eyes and elbowed his sister hard.

* * *

"Mrs, come and have a look at this." 

Jemma Aeris Hiwatari got up from her perch, and walked towards a large computer. Even after the twins were born, The _Millennium Corps_ was still a big part of her life. Jemma stared confused at the screen infront of her. "Is that Racoon city?" she asked.

The man operating the computer nodded his head. "Yes Mrs. The city has been showing activty for a few days now. We thought it was a fluet with the machines." He answered. Jemma tapped her chin, and shook her head.

"No, it's not the machines. This is very strange." she mumbled, before grabbing her phone. She quickly dailed a number, and waited for the person to answer.

* * *

Chris winced when he saw Gerard's wound. "Ouch! You sure you should be walking on it?" she asked. Gerard rolled his eyes, and covered the wound back up. 

"I'm sure. It will heal faster, despite what the doctor said." he replied, as a shadow fell over the group.

"I wanna word with you Fate!" Josh Parker hissed. Fate looked up, a cigarette hanging from her lower lip.

"Yeah? Or maybe you want several words with being as I know what you're here for." she smiked, glacing over another blond haired cheerleader hanging behind him.

"What's with the rumours that I fancy you?" Josh asked, yanking Fate to her feet. Chris got up aswell, growling under his breath. Fate smirked.

"Remember when you dared me to do something to you. Oh wait, you were drunk." Fate chuckled, pulling her top free from Josh's grasp. Alex knew the dangerous smirk that was painted on Fate's face.

"Well, I'll lay it down for you straight. Just cause you're bigger then me, just cause you're smarter then me, and you drive a better car then me, does not mean, **no way**, **no how**, I am sucking you off. For any amount of money." fate smirked, pocking Josh in the chest with every word. Josh stumbled back, remembering the night he was drunk.

Fate turned on her heel, and linked arms with Chris and Alex, as she linked arms with Gerard. "Erm Fate. Josh isn't smarter then you, and he doesn't drive a better car then you." Gerard pointed out, as the gang headed inside.

Fate shrugged. "I know, but he doesn't." she replied.

* * *

Faith shook her head, before running a hand through her hair. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jemma nodded her head. 

"I did check after check. Something is moving around in Racoon city." she replied. May-lin shook her head.

"That's impossible! The place had been wiped off the map. No one lives there." she shot back. The three best friends walked towards the big Boss' room. Even to that day, the girls still didn;t know who the boss was. Jemma knocked the office door, before stepping inside with May-lin and Faith.

"Ladies. Good to see you again." the boss smiled. The three friends returned the smile, before things got serious. "I hate to inform you, Faith and May-lin, but Jemma is right. Something is moving around in Racoon city. And we believe he is the reason." the boss stated, handing a file over to the friends.

When it was opened, the girls gasped.

Staring right back at them, was Boris.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you to CC Queen, KHiwatari's girl, Winter-rae and Lilicat93 for reviewing.

* * *

_

Metal clashed against metal, as Fate blocked an attack. Using one of her blades, Fate pushed Chris' yamato blade away from her, then the two began to walk around eachother again. 

In any normal training battle, a two on one fight was thought of as unfair. However, Fate was full prepared against _The Priest_ and _The bluebird_. The russian's twin blades shone in the light, as she taunted Chris to make a move. The half russian moved forward, but made no strike.

However, Fate was not easily fooled.

Pulling out one blade she had named _Wolborg_, and blocked Alex's attack from behind. Chris cursed under his breath, and went to strike. Sitting on some wooden boxes in the training room was a smirking Gerard.

* * *

Jemma walked into a small room, that over looked the training room. Jemma smiled when she saw the Boss of the _Corps_ watching the children fight. "How are they?" she asked, joining him. 

"Better then I thought. The twins may be cunning, but Fate is always one step ahead." The boss replied, a small smile on his face. Jemma chuckled.

"Both Tala and Faith will be proud to hear that. Have you told them yet?" She asked, watching blades flash in the light. The boss shook his head.

"Not yet. I told them after their training match, I would give them a briefing on their new mission. You know, I'm glad you're the headteacher at _Hiwatari high_." The boss smirked. Jemma returned it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Is this the final test? I mean after this, will they finally be fully fledge spies?" Jemma asked, watching the twins. The boss nodded, watching the twins and Fate shake hands.

"Yes. After this mission, they will be following in the footsteps of their mothers." he answered, before walking out of the room. Jemma smiled widely.

* * *

The four friends walked up to the Boss' office, talking loudly. A few of the older spies nodded towards them, feeling a great deal of respect for them. 

"Nina phoned me. She said Josh has got it in for Chris." Alex piped up. A wave of confusion washed over Chris.

"What I do?" he asked, as Fate chuckled and linked arms with him. Gerard shrugged, taking a large glup of his coke. Alex stretched.

"Nina said Josh is jealous of Chris cause you and Fate are close. I really think he fancies you badly Fate." Alex chuckled. Fate stuck her tongue out, as she pushed open the office door. The boss sat at his desk and smiled widely at the friends.

" Priest, Bluebird, Wolf and Onyx Dragon. I am happy to see you." He smiled. Alex and Fate flopped on a large black sofa.

"What's up then boss?" Chris asked, his arms crossed over his chest. The boss slipped a large folder across the desk. Chris stopped it and slowly picked it up. "Racoon city?" he asked, glancing over the folder at the boss.

"We've had reports of movement there. Some years ago, it was brought by a company. The name of the company is still unknown. Even to us. However, I'm sure you've heard of Boris." The boss began. Fate snorted.

"Yep. My mother told me he wasn't right in the head." she mumbled. Alex nodded her head.

"Papa said he had a screw lose. Just like Great-grandpa." she shrugged. The boss coughed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Well, Boris has been very busy in Racoon city. I'm sending you four there to find out what's going on." The boss explained. Chris stared straight at him.

"You're sending us? We haven't even had our finally test yet." Chris agrued. Gerard knew that there was something else to the misson. The Boss smiled.

"You're listening to it. Complete this mission and you will be fully fledge spies." he replied, leaning back in his chair. Chris and Gerard looked at the file again, while Alex and Fate looked at each other.

"What do you want us to do?" Chris asked. The Boss smiled.

"Find out what's going on down there. I want the entire thing closed down. Anyone _alive_ down there, I want out of the city. If Boris had anything to do with Racoon city, it will be bombed. Clear?" he asked. Chris saluted.

"Crystal." he smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

_I own Lara. Just thought we needed someone else for the gang to save, even if Fate won't like her.

* * *

_

Alex tapped her foot on the floor, wating for Gerard and Chris. Fate was lying on a bench, staring at the ceiling. Both girls stood outside the boys changing rooms. Unlike their mothers, all four of them dressed as their codenames. 

Alex wour all blue. From the trainers on her feet, to the headband on her head, everything was blue. On the back of her jacket, was the image of a a bluebird on a tree, with a flower in it's mouth. Alex lent against a wall, her katana resting against her leg.

Fate, on the other hand, was dressed in a mix matched outfit. Her favourtie colours were black, red and blue, the same as the mythical wolves of Russia. Her twin katana blades also shared their names, _Wolborg_ and _Blaze_. Fate wour a black and red corset top, under a dark blue jacket with black and blue trousers.

"How long does it take them to get ready?" Alex cursed, her arms crossed over her chest. Fate chuckled to herself.

"I know, but you know what Chris is like with that collar." she pointed out, watching the patterns on the ceiling. Alex closed her eyes, and in that postion she looked just like her father.

"Well, he shouldn't have started to dress like that then." Alex grumbled, before hearing the door open. Chris stepped out first, making sure he had his guns hidden under his coat. When he looked up, Chris got the full force of the _Hiwatari death glare_.

"That's not a good sign. How do I look?" Chris asked, letting Gerard pass him. Just as his codename stated, the half russian was dressed as a priest. Alex rolled her eyes.

"The collar's not straight." she replied, straighting the priest collar for him. Fate snickered, and sat up. Gerard lent against the wall, smiling at Chris.

"Get bent Gee!" Chris hissed. Gerard was dressed from head to toe in onyx grey. His shirt had a large silver dragon wrapped around it, and on the back of his jacket was a gold dragon. When Alex had finished, the gang walked towards the hanger were their ride awaited.

* * *

Lara Stuart sighed, as she sat in a large room. 

She knew this was a nightmare. It just had to be.

But it wasn't.

Within the space of a minutes, Lara's whole team had been killed. Either by Zombies or herself. Lara let tears slip down her face, remembering the time she had to shoot her best friend in the head.

_'Mac, I'm sorry.'_ she thought, staring at the sky through the window. The door to the room was blocked by a large desk, and the other door had been locked from the inside. Lara began to tend to her wounds, all the while keeping her ears open.

* * *

"Sir! Racoon city, dead ahead!" The pilot called. Chris walked to the front of the army helicoptor, and got his first look at the city. What he saw didn't surprise him. 

The place was a trash site. Chris nodded to the pilot and walked back to the others. "So, what's it like?" Gerard asked. Chris sat infront of his sister.

"Like Alex's room. Completely trashed." he muttered. A pain shot through his shin, as Alex kicked him hard and turned away from her brother. Chris rubbed his shin, smirking at Alex. "Come on Al, you know I don't mean it." he stated.

"Hn." Alex snorted. Fate leaned over to Gerard.

"Is it me, or do they both act just like Kai sometimes?" she whispered. Gerard nodded his head.

"Oh yeah, but there is more of Jemma in them." he replied, watching the twins.


	5. Chapter 5

The helicopter landed on a hill, not too far away from the city. The four got out, each with their own blades. Gerard lay down on the hill, and took out a pair of binoculars. "See anything?" Chris called.

"Car crashes, fire, broken windows. No sign of life though." The half-chinese replied, tossing the binoculars to his friends. As Chris went to take a look, fate could hear something. Whatever it was, it was loud. Looking up in the sky, Fate's eyes widened.

"Get down!" she screamed, pushing her friends down and away from the copter. The missile in the sky hit it's target causing it to go up in flames. The froce of the impact sent the gang tumbling down the hill. Gerard, Fate and Alex came to a stop as they smacked into a tree. Chris, on the other hand, fell into an open basement.

* * *

Lara tensed when she heard the blast. 

Grabbing her guns, Lara set out to find the source of the news. Then she stopped. Lara knew going outside was a dangerous idea, and staying inside was better. Lara weighed her options, before hearing a noise. Panic had began to rise in her throat, but Lara went towards the basement door.

Her hand hovered over the handle then Lara made a grab for it. Just as she opened it, someone fell out. Lara pointed her guns at the figure, praying t was already dead.

It's hands moved, as the figure pulled itself up. "Oh god." Lara whispered, as her hands began to shake. The figure got up, and turned to face her. Lara had to do a double take. What stood infront of her, was something that Lara had never expected to see.

It was a young teenage boy, with two tone hair and light purple eyes. The youth was dressed as priest complete with collar. Lara looked the boy over again, to see a sword hilt poking out from underneath the black jacket. The boy stared back at her, before turning on his hair and taking off. "Hey! Wait! Wait for me!" Lara yelled. She was surprised at how fast the boy could walk, but she managed to catch up with him.

"Who are you?" the boy asked. Lara noticed how his eyes never looked at her.

"Lara Stuart. I thought I was the only person alive here. How long have you been in the basement?" she replied. A small smirk appeared on the boy's lips.

"About 5 seconds. I'm Christopher Hiwatari, but call me Chris." he replied, checking a room.

* * *

Fate coughed loudly, as she slowly got up. Glancing back up at the hill the russian cursed their rotten luck. "Al? You okay?" fate asked, looking back at her friends. Alex nodded her head, dusting her jacket free from mud. Gerard looked around. 

"Where's Chris?" he asked. Fate glanced round as well, panic rising in her. Alex noticed her destressed look, and chewed her bottom lip. As she too looked around, Alex found a large grey building.

"We should find some place to hide. Lets go in there." she suggested, grabbing fate's arm and leding her to the hide away.

* * *

Lara watched Chris as he checked every shadow. "Where are you from Christopher? I know my team were the only ones sent here." Lara asked suddenly. Chris stopped and turned to face her confused. 

"Team? What team?" he asked. Lara placed a hand on her hip, staring the youth down. Or so she thought.

"Don't play coy with me Christopher." she shot back. Chris gave her a small glimsp of the _Hiwatari death stare_, to which Lara backed away slightly.

"I don't know how to play that game. You'll have to teach me sometime." he grinned, and carried on walking. Suddenly there came a loud howl. Chris grabbed his sword, as Lara stood behind him. "What was that?" he whispered. Lara gluped in fear.

"They're dogs injected with the _S-virus_. They were extremely vicious, so watch out." she warned, as they began to walk slowly. Chris peeked round a corner, to see two dogs. Bits of flesh were missing as muscles shone through in a blood mess. Chris looked back at Lara.

"Okay, I'll go. You wait here." he ordered.

All of a suddenly two loud gunshots were heard and the dogs whimpered.

* * *

"Gee! Why did you shoot those poor dogs?" 

Gerard stared at the two girls, wondering if they were paying attention at all. "Girls, they almost tried to kill you! What was I going to do?" he asked, tucking his gun out of sight again.

"You should be thanking him girls. At least Gee was here to stop you getting into more trouble." Chris chuckled, walking out to his friends. Fate squeaked and ran towards Chris.

"Chris!" she hugged him tightly, before pulling away and grabbing his collar. "Where the heck have you been?" she hissed.

"Easy fate! After the blast, I rolled down the hill and into an open basement. I'm fine now, really." Chris meeped, trying to get Fate to let him go. The russian did, and hugged Chris again before spying Lara.

"Who are you?" Alex asked joining Chris and Fate. Gerard was not to far behind.

"My name is Lara Stuart. Now I want to know what team you're from." Lara replied, looking back at Chris. The half russian glared back at her.

"You tell us first, then we'll tell you." he answered. Lara nodded her head.

"Very well then. I am from **S.T.A.R.S**."


	6. Chapter 6

"**S.T.A.R.S**? Isn't that search and rescue?" Fate questioned. Lara nodded her head.

"Look, I don't know who you are, and how you got here but you're no good to me dead. I need to explain everything, and in turn you can explain who the hell you guys are." she responded. The sound of shuffling feet caught Alex's attention.

"Holy..." she caught herself, and cocked her gun. As the other four continued to talk about something, Alex fired. The bullet tore through rotting flesh, tearing the person in half. Chris turned to his sister.

"Alex, what in the heck are you doing?" he asked suddenly, walking towards his sister. Lara joined them, and squeaked.

"We have to go now! There are too many of them." she ordered, grabbing Gerard and Fate then yanking them to a room. Both twins growled her, as they followed. Chris locked the door behind them and turned on a light.

They were stuck in a food closet.

* * *

"I came here with my team. A small unit of 6 people. We had been sent to find the truth about Racoon city and what had happened here." Lara paused, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Alex and Fate were sat on some wodden boxes, eating food that was surprisingly okay. Gerard sat on some more boxes, while Chris stayed by the door. 

"Go on." Chris urged.

"However, when we got here we found no sign of life. We search for ages before the leader, Mac, called it a day. That's when things went wrong. Zombies appeared from nowhere and killed everyone. Mac and me managed to get to this building, before he was attacked by a dog." Lara stopped, and wiped tears away from her eyes.

"Right. Just explain these two things. One: What happens if one of those things eats you? Two: Why the hell would you be sent to Racoon city?" Fate asked. Lara shot her glare, but it went unnoticed.

"Everyone in the city has been injected with the _S-virus_. One bite or scratch and you become like them. As for why we were sent here, I have no idea. We got a message from someone but we never found out who it was." Lara answered. Chris chuckled lowly.

"He's smarter then we though, huh sis?" he smirked, glancing towards his sister. Alex began to giggled lowly, nodding her head then was quickly followed by Fate and Gerard. Lara looked between the friends, before looking back at Chris.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly. Chris tensed when he heard claws on the floor. Everyone held their breath and waited. The dog sniffed the door, then the air before leaving. Chris breathed a low sigh and turned to face Lara.

"As you know my name is Chris. This is my twin Alexandra Hiwatari. These are our best friends Fate Ivanov and Gerard Kingston. I doubt you've heard of the _Millennium Corps_, but I will continue. We were sent to find anyone alive, and to shut down the site." Chris explained. Lara looked at each of them, not really taking any of it in.

"Then, whoes smarter then you think?" she questioned. Fate snorted.

"Sure ask a lot of questions, don't ya." she grumbled. Gerard coughed, hoping Lara and fate would start fighting there and then.

"Boris. Current owner of Racoon city and the company that created the _S-virus_." he answered. Gerard raised an eyebrow at Lara. "And before you ask, yes we do know him. How I wish we didn't." he added, as Alex shivered.

* * *

_"Are they there?"_

"Yes sir. They had no means of getting away."

_"Good. Make sure they stay there. I'm on my way."_

"Very good sir."

A figure watched the ruins of Racoon city, smirking to himself. _'Think you're so tough now Kai? Lets see how you handle my new master winning the battle.'_ The figure thought bitterly, before turning away.


	7. Chapter 7

A crow called somewhere in the distance. It did little to lift the current mood of the five people. Chris paced in front of the door, chewing his lip ever now and then.

"Lara will have to come with us. It would be too dangerous to leave her behind." he poined out. The other three nodded their heads. Alex stood up.

"So, where to next?" she asked, dusting her trousers. Gerard joined Chris, one hand on the door handle.

"There was an old mall. There has got to be something useful there." he pointed out. He was about to turn the handle when Lara piped in.

"Let's spilt up!" she suggested, to which the other four stared at her.

"Are you crazy? Have you completely lost it? There is no way, we are going to spilt up, while the walking dead are around trying to eat our brains!" Fate yelled. Gerard snorted something in Chinese under his breath, and opened the door.

* * *

A harsh and cold wind blew, as the five entered the outside world. Chris glanced up at the smoulding helicopter and sighed. "Well, looks like we're gonna have to find another way home." he grumbled, jamming his hands in his pockets. Chris followed closely behind his sister, eyes on the ground. 

Fate suddenly stopped. "You hear that?" she asked, looking around them. Alex sniffed the air, before gagging.

"No, but I can smell it. It smells awful!" she replied, as Chris pushed his way foreward. Nodding his head at Fate, the two pulled out their katana's. Gerard, Alex and Lara pulled out their guns.

It was then that Gerard looked over his shoulder. "Guys, move it now!" he ordered, pushing Fate foreward slightly. When the others got a good look at what was behind them, eight dogs glared them down. As the gang took off, the dogs gave chase.

* * *

The gang stumbled into a church, the only way for them to escape the dogs. Alex spun round and began to shoot at the dogs, as the Chris and Fate began to close the doors. Once the doors were closed, Gerard jammed a wooden pole between the handles. 

"Wow, look at this place!" Lara called, looking the church over. Alex shivered.

"Feels something like _House of Wax_, if you ask me." she mumbled, checking her gun. She placed more ammo inside, as Fate began to sing. Listening closer, Alex smiled when she remembered the name of the song.

_O Fortuna._

"Fate, please don't sing that." Gerard ordered, nervously fingering the hilt of his Katana. Fate frowned at her Chinese friend.

"Why?" came the simply question. Gerard glared at her.

"It's an unnerving song that shouldn't be sung in a unnerving place. That's why." He replied. Fate rolled her eyes, and walked closer to a large cross.

"Must make you feel right at home Christopher." Lara called, running a finger over a bench. A vein popped up on Chris' forehead, and he grumbled something in russian.

"One: The name is Chris. Two: I am not a priest! I dress as one because that is my codename. Because someone stated I did this job like a priest does God's work. Geez, talk about thick skulled." Chris growled, throwing his hands into the air.

All of a suddenly, Fate pulled her twin blades back into view. "Fate?" Alex called.

"I heard something." Fate whispered, keeping her eyes and ears open.

Unknown to the group, a _Licker_ was on the ceiling, waiting for it's moment to strike.


	8. Chapter 8

For poor Gerard, Fate decided she was still going to sing _O Fortuna_. The half-chinese boy cursed to himself, before walking away from the russian. Chris tapped, what looked like a table, only to find it was hollow.

"Chris, what are you doing?" his sister called, as The said half-russian pulled the lid off of the table.

"Oh Jeeze, I found a coffin." Chris mumbled, searching inside. At that moment the _Licker_ decided to make it's move. It bounded from it's hiding place and headed straight for Chris.

"Chris, look out!" Lara screamed. Chris looked up, his eyes wide.

"Holy crap!" he yelled, diving int the coffin and closing the lid. The _Licker_ pounced on it, trying to find a way inside.

"What the hell is that thing?" Gerard asked, joining his friends. Everyone looked at Lara who, having seeing it so many times, couldn't look away.

"It's a _Licker_. It gets stronger when it's eaten human flesh. Alive or dead." Lara explained. Chris pounded on the coffin.

_"Hey! Get this thing off the coffin!"_ He ordered. Alex squeaked, and brought out her gun along with Fate and Gerard. Shots ran passed the creature, as it bounded it's way towards the trio. Lara stood helpless as the trio bakced away. Chris kicked the lid off of the coffin, and pulled his gun into view. He didn't wait to aim right, and let the shot fly. A bullet embedded itself into the _Licker's_ brain, making the creature drop dead.

"That's not normal. That's just not normal." Fate whispered over and over again.

"That's a big _Licker_. How big can they get?" Gerard asked, looking at Lara. The **S.T.A.R.S** girl kept her eyes on the _Licker_.

"Big. Depends on how much human flesh it can consume." she replied, moving from her perch. Chris wiped sweat from his forehead and jumped out of the coffin.

"We need to get out of here, and head up to that mall." he stated. Fate glared at him.

"And how, may I ask, do we do that? Hmm? The only way out is that way, and incase you have forgotten there are killer dogs out there!" she replied, pointing to the large wooden door of the church.

"Oh guys! I may have found out a ticket out of here!"

* * *

Lara didn't like being jammed in the back of a funeral hearse, with Fate as the driver, but she really didn't have a choice. Plus Lara was sure Fate didn't have a driver's license. Lara slammed into the side of the hearse as Fate rounded a corner. 

"Why would a Church have a garage?" Gerard asked, voicing her thoughts. Alex shrugged.

"Who knows. This town is already messed up as it is." she replied. Suddenly, Fate slammed the breakes on and everyone fell foreward. "Yo Fate, what's the hold up?" Alex asked, rubbing her head where it had made rough contact with the leather seat.

"That." came the simply reply, as the russian pointed to what looked like an army of zombies. Alex gasped, as it all sank in, while Gerard shook his head.

"That looks like an army. Is that way he infected a whole town?" Alex asked, looking at her friends. Lara began to feel very lefted out of the conversation. Chris shrugged.

"This is Boris we're talking about Al. Anything is possible with him." he replied, as Fate glanced at her friends.

"So, what ya want me to do? Drive through them?" she asked. Lara's eyes went wide, and she gripped the back of Fate's leather seat tightly.

"Are you insane! Drive through all of them! You're nuts!" Lara shouted. Chris gave her a cool look, which seemed to have some effect on Lara.

"It's better then spilting up." Chris looked back at Fate. "Listen Fate, drive straight through. I don't care how fast, and don't stop. We'll take our chances when we get to the mall." he ordered. Fate nodded, and started the engine up again. Lara sank down behind the seat.

"This is bad. This is very bad." she muttered, as the hearse jolted forward. Zombies flew onto the hearse, only to be pushed off again as it continued to speed past. Gerard was sure a few now had tyre impressions on them. Fate swung the hearse round, slamming on the brakes when they reached the mall.

The russian, always the thrill seeker and a tease, stuck her tongue out at the zombies, before driving into the mall. No sooner had the hearse stopped, Alex climbed out the back and pushed the mall doors shut. Gerard was by her side, using an old metal pole jamming it into the handles.

"I think we're safe for now." Alex muttered, running a hand through her hair.

"We had better!" Lara snapped, climbing out of the hearse on shakey legs.


	9. Chapter 9

The mall was quiet, and Alex didn't like it. Although it was one of the only good ideas they had at the time, it didn't stop Alex's thought from running wild.

"Now what?" Lara asked, her arms crossed over her chest. Even if at times she did show it, Lara was greatful she had met the four friends. Chris checked his guns, noting that they need more ammo. He glanced back at the door, as the zombies stopped and peered in.

"We're going shopping. Stick together, I don't want anyone getting killed." Chris ordered. Fate linked arms with him, causing the half-russian to blush. Lara rolled her eyes.

"You still haven't told me how you know Boris." she pointed out. Gerard looked at her, before shaking his head.

"It's long and hard to understand. Let's just say we each know him in one way or another." he replied, before feeling someone tug on his arm. Just like her best friend, Alex linked arms with Gerard. She smiled sweetly at him, as Gerard blushed bright red.

* * *

Somewhere, deep in the **Bega** Headquarters, something stirred in the lab. Suddenly, as loud alarms went off, it woke up. 

From there, it went to search for it's targets.

* * *

Fate grabbed a chocolate and opened it quickly. She smiled to herself when the taste of chocolate entered her mouth. She began to search through other items, tipping them all on the floor. "You're bloody messy." Lara commented. Fate glared at her. 

"Who fookin' cares? No-one's here to tell us to pick it up." Alex replied, searching for a drink. Lara raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're english?" she asked suddenly. The four friends stared at her, as if it was the dumbest question they had ever heard. Then again, the four had heard dumber questions. Lara stared back. "What? It's just a question." she added.

"Yes, I'm half-english. Note the half part. The other half of me, is Russian." Alex shot back. Chris whislted to his friends.

"I found a gun shop, come on." he ordered. The trio followed, with Lara close behind.

"Doesn't it bother you, that he gives you all the orders?" Lara whispered to Gerard. The half chinese boy shook his head.

"Nope. We all give out orders, but Chris is like the undecided leader. It just fits." he replied, before running to catch up. However, as Chris opened the door to the shop, they were met with a giant spider.

"Holy Crap!" Alex yelled, hiding behind Gerard. He backed away, as fate drew her swords.

"Time to play _Wolborg _and _Blaze_." she smiled, once again talking to her swords. The russian leaped into battle with the spider, as Chris watched. Seeing that, even with two swords Fate needed help, Chris pulled his yamoto blade out.

"Prepare to feel the blade of _Dranzer_!" the half russian hissed, and joined the fight. Now with both of them, the spider was easily defeated. Fate flung the blood off her blades, before looking at Alex.

"It's okay Al. It's dead." she reasured. Alex peeked over Gerard's shoulder, and shuddered at the dead spider.

"I **hate** spiders." she spat and followed closely behind her brother.

"Why do you're swords have names?" Lara asked, glancing back at the spider. Chris sighed, pulling at his collar and tried to keep his temper in check.

"Chris calls his sword _Dranzer_ because that's what mom calls papa. I call mine _Sasori_, as that's what the old man called it when I bought it from him in Japan." Alex explained. Lara glanced at Fate.

"_Wolborg_ and _Blaze_ are the mythical wolves of russia. _Wolborg_ was the wolf of fire, and _Blaze_ was the wolf of fire." Fate muttered, placing her hands behind her head. Lara then looked at Gerard.

"_Shinzui_, meaning Spirit. My grandfather had that code name." Gerard simply replied, not wanting to talk about his grandfather. He was still greatly effected by Katsumoto's death.


	10. Chapter 10

For their own safety, the gang decided to sleep in the a locked bedroom showroom. Chris decided to stay awake on look-out, just incase things didn't go according to play. Chris snorted to himself as the thought crossed his mind.

Nothing ever did.

Fate shifted in her sleep, clutching the _Wolborg_ blade closely. Chris smiled slightly, but remained where he was. Everyone knew that Fate hated to be waken up, unless it was for a good reason. Chris was also glad that Fate was on the team as well. As far as he was concerned, Fate had the skills to pull them all through.

Chris glanced at Gerard and sighed slightly. He felt sorry for Gerard as the half-chinese friend had yet to get over the loss of his grandfather. Katsumoto was a good man, and taught Gerard everything, along with May-lin. Chris also knew that Gerard did fancy Alex, and Alex felt the same.

"Chris?"

The said half-russian glanced to his right, to see Alex. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and glanced over to her brother. "What's up Al?" Chris asked.

"You want to sleep? I'll keep watch." she suggested. Chris shook his head.

"It's okay Al." he muttered, looking outside again. Alex crawled off her bed and sat next to Chris. Looking her older brother over, she could tell he was having one of his attacks.

"Insomnia again?" Alex asked, to which her brother nodded his head. Alex sighed, and looked away. "Seriously though, you should get some sleep." she added.

"I'll be fine." Chris insisted, before hearing something. Both twins tensed but remained still.

* * *

A helicopter flew towards Raccoon city at a steady pace. Inside Boris smiled a sick smile. 

"Sir! One of the test subjects have woken. It's making it's way to the targets." a man called. Boris' smile grew wider.

"Brilliant." he muttered to himself.

* * *

The gang were all up, and had run from the bedroom showroom and out of sight. "What do you think it was?" Lara asked. Fate shrugged. 

"Could have been anything. Why do I feel like I'm Alice in a messed up wonderland?" Alex questioned. Chris stopped and looked behind them.

"You guys carry on. I'll go back and make sure no-one's following us." he ordered. Gerard and Chris high fived eachother, before the half russian took off. The gang began to walk towards a fork in the corridor, when Chris appeared infront of them.

"Whoa, that was fast Chris." Alex gasped, and went to walk to her brother. Suddenly Gerard held her back.

"Somethings not right." he whispered. Fate nodded her head.

"Gee's right." she added, before pulling her gun out and aiming it at Chris. Chris held his hands up.

"Hey! Fate, what's the big idea! It's me, Chris." he yelled.

_"Your not Chris. I'm Chris."_ came another voice. The four friends turned to look behind them, to see another Chris. This one was slightly out of breath. Gerard aimed his own gun at Chris number 2.

"So, who do we trust?" Lara asked.

"Me!" Both Chris' yelled. Alex closed her eyes, and shook her head.

"Wait, I have an idea." Gerard stated suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. "Alex, you remember that _thing_ you have with Chris?" he asked. Alex nodded her head, then looked at both Chris'.

"Chris. I am so sorry to do this, but you'll understand why I did do it." Alex muttered, before pulling out her gun. She shot the Chris that stood infront of them, in the shoulder. He fell down as Fate and Gerard stared at Alex. The half russian shot the second Chris.

As the bullet grazed his shouler, both twins yelled out in pain. "That's our Chris!" fate yelled, running towards the Chris behind them.

"How do you know?" Lara asked, looking back at the other Chris.

"Me and my dear brother have a creepy twin link. One of a kind." Alex replied, helping her brother up. Chris smiled at his sister.

"Don't worry Al. I completely understand why you shot your own brother." he joked, as everyone looked at the fake Chris.

"What about him?" Gerard asked, as the fake Chris got up. Chris pushed his friends down another corridor.

"I'll take care of him. Find a way to get to the Headquarters." He ordered. The gang took off, as the two Chris began to face off.


	11. Chapter 11

_So we don't get mixed up, (and for my sake at least) The fake Chris' name will be in Italics.

* * *

_

The two Chris' circled eachother. "And what are you suppose to be?" The real Chris asked. 

"Are you blind? I'm you." The fake _Chris_ replied. Chris snorted, and pulled the yamoto _Dranzer_ blade out into view.

"A cheap carbon copy. Who were you trying to fool?" he asked. Fake _Chris_ also pulled his own yamoto blade into view. Instead of the handle being red and gold, it was a black and gold. Chris eyed the sword. "What's its name?" he added.

"I was created to fool everyone you care about. As for my blade, say hello to _Black Dranzer_." The fake _Chris _smirked and went for the attack.

Chris side stepped, and slammed his sword handle into the fake one's back. "Created?" Chris wondered out loud. Fake _Chris_ began to laugh, and Chris couldn't help but think it sounded just like Boris.

"My master created me from your **D.N.A**, only he added something else. My master added the S-virus to make me stronger, faster and smarter then you." Fake _Chris_ explained. Chris nodded his head.

"That would explain your eyes. Mine are light purple, but yours match Tala's." He replied. Chris blocked an attack, before punching fake _Chris_ in the face.

* * *

Alex stopped and turned round. Chewing her lip, she wondered whether to head back to her brother, or carry on with her friend. Gerard and Lara came to a stop by a door. Fate looked back at Alex. "Come on Al!" she ordered. 

"What if he doesn't win?" Alex whispered to herself. Lara kept her eyes on Gerard.

"Can you open it?" she asked. Gerard nodded his head.

"I can hack the system to open the door, but if there any traps on the other end, we leave that to Al." he replied. Lara glanced through the small window in the door.

"Al, Chris will win. You can't go back, he gave us a direct order." Fate reasoned. Alex turned back to her friends, hoping with all her might that her real brother would win.

* * *

Both Chris' were caught in a deadlock. Fake _Chris _punched Chris in the stomach, causing both swords to fall to the floor. Chris landed on all fours, holding his stomach. Fake _Chris_ hovered over him. "Seems the new, imporved Chris has beaten the old version." Fake _Chris_ smirked. 

Chris swung his foot underneath his clone, before uppercutting him. While the fake _Chris_ was stunned, Chris kicked him in the stomach. The copy slammed against the wall. "Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Chris spat.

Fake _Chris_ lent against the wall, and wiped blood from his chin.

"How long have you been in Cryo-sleep?" Chris asked, straightening his collar. The Fake _Chris_ stared at him.

"What?"

"Don't play coy with me. How long?" Chris hissed. The copy snorted, before an evil smirk began to play on his lips.

"Since your 6th birthday." The fake _Chris_ replied. Chris grabbed the copy's collar and slammed him against the wall. He was sure he heard a rib crack, but he didn't really care.

"How many more are there? How many did that sick son-of-a-bitch create?" Chris yelled.

"There was you, Alexandra, Fate and Gerard. They are still asleep, but they will awaken and come after you." Fake _Chris_ replied, before headbutting the real Chris. He stumbled back, as Fake _Chris_ grabbed his blade. When Chris straightened up, fake _Chris_ placed his blade against his neck.

"Say good night." Fake _Chris_ smirked. Qucik as lightening, Chris pulled out a handgun and pointed it at the copy's forehead.

"Goodnight." he smiled, and blew out Fake _Chris'_ brains out. As the clone hit the floor Chris kicked his blade into the air and caught it. Glancing down at the other yamoto blade, Chris shrugged. "Why not." he chuckled, and took that blade with him.

* * *

"The doors open!" Gerard called. Everyone stared down the corridor, but no-one went down. 

"You going?" Lara asked, looking at the trio. All three shook their heads.

"I don't trust it." Fate muttered, as Alex grabbed a lose piece of plaster. The half-russian threw it down the corridor, where a blue laser began to hack it into tiny pieces. Fate looked at Lara. "Told ya."

"Alex will have to hack into the system then." Chris began, walking up behind the group. Lara pulled her gun out on him. Chris stopped. "Whoa, it's the real me." he stated.

"How can we be sure?" Lara questioned. Fate took a closer look at Chris' eyes.

"It's Chris. The clone had different coloured eyes. My Chris has purple eyes." she asnwered. Gerard looked at Alex and mouthed the words, _'Her Chris?'_ Alex shook her head, but walked up to Chris.

"Answer me this. What is the name of my white cat and why did I call it that?" she questioned. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Easy. You named her Pansy. The reason was because your idol, Frank Iero, has a white guitar called Pansy. Happy?" he responded. Alex hugged her brother tightly.

"I knew you would win!" she squeaked. Chris pulled himself from her vice like grip.

"Okay Al, calm down. Can you hack into the system to disable the traps. We really need to get to that room." Chris ordered. Alex saluted him.

"No probs." she grinned and set to work.


	12. Chapter 12

Jemma paced her small office at _Hiwatari high_.

Everyone could tell that she was worried. What about was a different matter all together.The woman outside, sitting at her desk, glanced at Jemma every so often. Suddenly Jemma's office phone rang. The english woman wasted no time in snatching it up from the desk. "Hello?" she greeted.

_'Jemma, it's me.'_ came the reply. Jemma placed a hand to her chest and gave out a small sigh. She smiled at the woman outside, before walking towards the door.

"Any news?" she asked, closing the door with her foot. Jemma didn't walk away from the door, instead lent against it and placed one foot on the door. Kai sighed on the other end.

_'Nothing as of yet. This may seem out of character for me, but I'm starting to get a bit worried.'_ he responded. Jemma laughed to herself.

"Yes, it is out of character for you Dranzer. If Boris has done anything to them..." she trailed off.

_'I know Jem. I know. You won't be the only one. I have to go for now. If I found anything, I'll let you know.'_ Kai reasured. As they booth said their goodbyes, Jemma ran a hand through her hair. All of a sudden, Jemma kicked the office door before walking back to her desk.

* * *

Alex wiped her forehead, and rested her tired fingers. 

She had been at the computer in the corridor for far to long. The computer, in her opinion, was being a git and refused to let her hack into it. Fate lent against the wall, blowing streams of grey smoke out of her nose. Alex took a deep breath and began again. However, no sooner had Alex begun, trouble reared it's ugly head.

It was the shuffling of feet and moaning that caught their attention. Fate tossed her cigarette aside, and pulled her guns into view. Chris joined her, both _Dranzer_ and _Black Dranzer_ held out infront of him. Chris glanced at Gerard quickly. The half-chinese teenager nodded his head, and stood infront of Alex. Lara pulled her guns out and stood by the other two spies.

"Alex, you might want to hurry up!" Fate called. Alex cursed to herself.

"Just hold them off. I'm almost there." she replied, never taking her eyes on the screen. Gerard's grip tighened on the hilt of his katana, as a bead of sweat fell down his temple.

"You already said that." Lara argued, but didn't wait for Alex's hiss of a reply. The first zombie appeared, as quick as lightening. Lara aimed and fired, blowing his brains out. Chris wasted no time in slashing any zombie that got to close.

Alex daren't look back, and put all her concentration into hacking the computer. To her happiness a small box came up. The frown faded when she read it.

**Defences offline for 10 minutes.**

"Better then nothing." Alex hissed. She spun round, looking at the chaos. Blood, brain matter and pieces of flesh covered the walls, as the three people in front, made little work of them. "Guys! Come on, we have to go! Now!" she screamed, grabbing hold of Gerard.

Fate ran backwards, as Lara and Chris ran through the corridor after Gerard and Alex. Fate decided to give us shooting, and ran full pelt. No sooner had she reached the other room, the defences came back on and the door shut.

"Now where are we?" Lara asked, looking around the dimly lit room. Chris flicked a switch to show they were standing in a computer room.

* * *

_'This is the personal journal of Professor Bradford. I was contacted by Master Boris of the newly built **Bega** company. He has asked me to help in the reaserch of the **s-virus**. Although I have my doubts about what good it would for mankind, I have agreed nonetheless. Master Boris paies well. _

_Through my research, I have found out that the virus brings dead cells back to life. Master Boris wants to further the research, but what is there to research?'_

Alex stopped the audio journal and looked at her brother. "Well?" she asked. Chris lent on the desk.

"I want to know everything about the clones. I mean everything." he ordered. Alex nodded her and quickly typed in a command. There was a loud bing, then another audio journal started up.


	13. Chapter 13

_'I am greatly distressed! The research hid a much sinsiter prupose, I see that now. A few weeks ago one of Master Boris' servants appeared, carrying a steel suitcase. Inside were **D.N.A** codes. What would Master Boris want with **D.N.A** codes, I wondered. I had yet to learn the terrible truth. _

_Master Boris used to work for the **Biovolt** company, when it's former owner Voltaire Hiwatari owned it. Trouble was Voltaire Hiwatari died of a heart attack, and the company was left to his grandson, Kai Hiwatari. Kai then began to sack everyone who had worked for Voltaire. Master Boris pleaded that he remain on the team, but Kai couldn't trust him around his two children._

_Master Boris swore revenge against Kai Hiwatari and gather everyone who worked for **Biovolt**. From there Master Boris created **Bega**, a company created to reserch new cosmetic wonders. The public were easily fooled, but Kai Hiwatari, his friends and family were not. _

_Which now brings us up-to-date. The **D.N.A** codes are of four very important people. Why they are important to Master Boris is beyond me. _

_Christopher Foma Hiwatari, The oldest twin. He is the calm one from what the tests show. However, he can display unusally amounts of strenght and anger at times. This worries me greatly. _

_Alexandra Serenity Hiwatari, the younger twin. Unlike her brother, Alexandra is indeed strong willed and will do whatever it takes. I have high hopes that she, as well as Fate, will surive the cloning process. _

_Fate Anya Ivanov is the daughter of Tala Ivanov. Much like her father, she is strong willed. She is a regular spitfire who, like Alexandra, will surive the process. _

_Gerard Xun Kingston is another matter. He is a very hard person to figure out. It is as if his mind does not stay in once place, but flows through different thoughts. _

_Nevertheless, I now know the true nature of my master. He wishes to clone those dearest to Kai, so they cane destory the **Biovolt** company. I deeply regret doing this, but what choice do I have? Is that was not bad enough, we are forced to inject the **s-viru** into the clones, and leave them in Cryo-sleep. _

_If the clones are woken too early from their sleep, I fear they may turn into mindless monsters, but if they were kept in cryo-sleep for a good amount of time, maybe we cane pull this off. _

_Boris never said how he got the **D.N.A** and quite franly I do not want to know. _

_May God have mercy on our souls.'_

The journal ended with a thick crackly. Chris pounded the computer desk hard, and gritted his teeth. It was silent for sometime.

"I'm a hard person to figure out?" Gerard ask suddenly. Fate burst out laughing, despite the currant news they had heard. Alex joined in before glancing at her brother. A thin smirk was on Chris' lips.

"What's so funny?" Lara asked, but no-one gave her an answer. The smirk left Chris' lips, as the other girls calmed down.

"Al, find a journal that explains what happened here." He ordered. Alex saluted her brother, and began to type. Gerard and Fate crowded round. Another loud bing was heard and the live journal started up. Only this time, screams were heard first.

_'I do have much time, so I will be brief. Someone does not want us to test the clones. The **S-virus** has been unleashed on us all. I fear that everyone in the building had become infected. I alone managed to reach this computer room. _

_**(Scream) **_

Master Boris has yet to send a rescue unit but I fear it may be too late. As long as my creations, the clones, are safe I will be happy.

_No! Stay away! N...' _

The journal ended with a loud scream.

Once again everyone was silent. "I can't believe he would infect everyone." Gerard muttered, shaking his head.

"It was to trap us. To get us to die here, and so his clones could replace us." Chris pointed out. Fate was deep in thought, as well as Lara. Alex felt around in her pockets and found a small black object.

"That's that?" Lara asked. Alex smiled widely, and flicked a small switch. A red light began to flash, as the half russian placed it round her neck.

"A tracer." was the simply reply that bought hope to everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

_"Wake up Kenny!"_

Kenny lay slumped over his console, a cold cup of coffee to his right. His computer gave a low bleep, as a red dot appeared flashing.

_"Kenny! Wake up, this is important!"_

Kenny lazily opened his eyes, and sat up. His neck hurt as he rubbed his eyes. Kenny then made a grab for his glasses and looked at the screen. "What the hell is that Dizzi?" he asked, typing away on the computer.

_"That's what I've been trying to wake you up for! It's a tracer."_

Kenny's eyes shot up to look at a larger screen. The red light refused to go un-noticed, blinking brighter every second. "The twins. I knew that tracer would come in handy!" Kenny cheered, and left his work station.

* * *

"A tracer? You only found it now!" 

Lara paced the room, watched by the four friends. "Hey, I'm sorry. I got caught up in the excitement, so I completely forgot about it." Alex replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Lara stared back at her.

"Excitement? You call this excitement? You're crazy, you all are!" Lara screamed, throwing her hands into the air.

"This is an excitement for us. This is what we live for." Gerard pointed out. Lara shook her head.

"Stopping crazied mad men from ruling the world. That's what you live for. Killing hordes of zombies. That isn't!" she stated. Fate scratched the back of her neck.

"Yeah, that part is kind of new to us." she joked, then turned seriouse. "But really, this is all Boris' doing, so that's why we're here." Fate added.

"Oh guys, you might wanna see this!" Chris called from a small room.

* * *

Kenny was sure he had never seen Kai so happy before. 

No sooner had Kenny given Kai the news, that his beloved twins were still alive, Kai rushed to see for himself. Kai stared hard at the red dot, and smiled. An alien emotion on the cold hearted russian's face. Kai grabbed his phone and dailed a number.

"Jemma? You'll never guess what?...Yep, they're alive."

* * *

Alex placed a hand on the cold glass of a cryo-chamber. Inside was her clone. Two more stood to the right. "Well, he's my clone." Alex shivered. 

"And mine."

"Me too."

Lara looked at Chris. "So, the one you fought. He belonged to these guys?" she asked waving a hand at the other clones. Chris snorted.

"You could say that." he muttered, and turned his back on the clones. They made him sick just looking at them. Suddenly Alex yelped.

"Al, what's wrong?" Gerard asked, running towards her. The half-russian pointed with a shaky hand towards the clone.

It was staring right back at her.

Suddenly, it started to pound on the glass. "Get back, now!" Chris ordered, yanking Fate away. The glass shattered when the clone bagned her fist a third time. The clone fell out, but amazing she was dry. _Alex_ stood infront of the real Alex, wearing the same thing.

"It's nice to meet you Alex. I hope you won't feel bitter when I take over your life." The fake _Alex_ smirked. She glanced over to Chris, and walked towards him. "I see you're mission went well, big brother." she added, placing a hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris grabbed her wrist and twisted it. He drew back his fist and slammed it into her nose. The fake _Alex_ stumbled back, before glaring at Chris.

"You're not my brother!" she screeched. Chris drew both blades.

"That's right, I'm the old verison. I've got to give him credit though. He did put up a good fight." Chris glanced at his friends. "Get out of here, I'll take care of her, and the other two." he added. Alex and Gerard nodded, and ran to another room, with lara behind.

"Don't die on me Chris!" Fate hissed down his ear, before kissing him on the lips.


	15. Chapter 15

The Fake _Alex_ pulled her blade out, pointing it at Chris. "Dark Sasori I take it." Chris snorted. The clone nodded her head.

"How do you know that?" she questioned, clearly confused. Chris held the _Black Dranzer_ Blade higher.

"I took this from your brother." he replied. The fake _Alex_ screamed, and ran forward. She raised her blade high and made the first move. Chris blocked, with both swords and kicked the clone in the stomach. Fake _Alex_ rubbed her stomach, and grinned.

"Tell me Chris, how was it for you?" she asked, as the two circled eachother. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." he answered. Fake _Alex_ smirked again, a dangerous grin that Chris knew all too well. The smirk of a very P.Oed Alexandra Hiwatari.

"Seeing who dark and evil you can be. Was it like looking in a mirror?" she questioned. Chris shook his head.

"He was nothing like me." he spat, but still waited for fake _Alex_ to move. The clone, slicing upwards with her sword. When Chris blocked, fake _Alex_ slammed his fist into his jaw, causing the dead lock to break. Both _Dranzer_ swords clanked to the ground, and _Alex _smiled.

She raised her sword high above her head, only to have Chris kick it out of her hand.

* * *

Fate waited by the door of the room, chewing her lip. Lara swore she saw blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Gerard also seemed to notice Fate's mood. 

"Hey Fate, you okay?" the half chinese spy called. Fate glanced at him, her eyes full of worry.

"What if he doesn't win?" she whispered. Alex moved to sit next to Fate and wrapped her arm around her.

"Hey he'll be alright. Every training lesson me and Chris have had, Chris always wins. It's in his nature. Besides, think yourself lucky Chris had already faced his clone." Alex smirked. Her russianfriend smiled back.

* * *

Fake _Alex _slammed against fake _Fate's_ cryo sleep chamber. The clone wiped her mouth free from blood, and looked up at Chris. "I can see how my brother fell to you. But this doesn't mean the fight is over yet." the clone spat, grabbing her sword. Chris kicked both of his in the air, and caught them effortlessly. 

"Good, cause I was just getting warmed up." he smirked.

Metal clashed against metal, adn the clone tried to slice Chris. In way, Chris saw this as a training session with his sister. Then a thought began to dwell.

Could he really kill his sister? Because in a way, fake _Alex_ was still his sister.

The clone sensed something wrong with Chris, and made her attacks harder to block. "What's amatter Chris? Can't kill your family?" fake _Alex_ taunted. Something inside Chris snapped. As he blocked an attack with one sword, he stabbed his sister's clone in the stomach.

"You are not my family! You may be from the same **D.N.A**, but you are nothing like my sister." Chris spat, drawing his sword back. Fake _Alex_ stumbled back, dropping her sword and clutching the wound. She smiled at Chris.

"Well done Christopher." the clone whispered, before hitting the floor. Suddenly there came a loud bleep, as cryo-sleep chamber opened. Chris took a step back, as Fate's clone was woken.

"Chris! You're awake!" she squeaked. Fake _Fate_ wasted no time in hugging Chris. Although it felt right, Chris pushed the clone away. Fake _Fate_ stared at him. "Chris, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I'm not your Chris. I killed him." Chris shrugged. The clone shook her head, as the information failed to sink in.

"Don't play games Chris. I know you're my Chris." Fake _Fate_ stated.

_"Your Chris? He's mine, you whore!"_ Fate yelled from the room, as she watched everything through a window. The clone glanced at her, then back at Chris. It was then she noticed _Alex's_ body. Fake _Fate_ screamed.

"You're not my Chris! He would never hurt his own sister." the clone screeched. Chris snorted.

"Oh believe me, there are sometimes when I could kill her." he joked. From the room, Alex frowned at her brother, but knew deep down he was only joking. The clone drew both sword.

"Prepare to feel the cold steel of _Dark Blaze_ and _Dark Wolborg_." she spat. Chris got into stance.

"Bring it!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chris gritted his teeth.

Fake _Fate_ was stronge, but he knew why. The clone was full of the **S-virus**, so really her strenght didn't count. Unlike the real Fate, who had trained hard to get to her level. The deadlock slipped, and both fighters backed away from eachother. "You're good. For a clone." Chris muttered, catching his breath.

"So are you. For a old verison." the clone smirked, wiping her forehead. Fake _Fate_ turned her back to Chris, but he knew her plan.

"You know, I have faced off with Fate before. I'm not going to be fooled by that again." Chris chuckled. The clone said nothing, as she turned round and began to swing her swords.

"Get ready baby. This is going to be a bumpy ride." Fake _Fate _smirked. Both fighters didn't notice how mad Fate was becoming in the room.

* * *

"Al, she's gonna blow." Gerard squeaked, hiding behind a desk. Lara rolled her eyes at him. "What? Fate's scary whe she's lose it." Gerard added. 

"Gee's right. It's just best to leave her. We'll only get hurt if we get in the way." Alex agreed, keeping her distance. Lara shook her head.

"Hopeless." she muttered, before walking up to Fate. "Hey, calm down will you." Lara ordered, placing a hand on Fate's shoulder. Alex turned away.

"She's a gonner." Gerard muttered. Fate spun round.

Her expression was that of pure anger.

"Calm down! **CALM DOWN!** How the hell am I gonna calm down if the cheap-ass carbon copy is putting moves on my Chris!" Fate yelled. Lara took a step back.

"He's not your Chris yet." she remined. Fate's eyes narrowed.

"Don't think about it! You ain't having Chris, and that's final!" Fate yelled once more, before turning back to the fight.

* * *

Chris watched _Fate's_ every move. He knew from his training session with the real russian, she was dangerous. Fake _Fate_ sneered at Chris, through the deadlock. As the blades parted slightly, Chris head-butted the clone. As the fake _Fate_ stumbled back, Chris kicked her in the chest. 

Suddenly, Chris dropped both swords. Fake _Fate_ smirked, and dropped her own. Both got into stance.

Fake _Fate_ let her fist fly, only to have Chris block. He block the second fist then grabbed _Fate's_ arm. He swung the clone round, before letting her go. The clone slammed into the wall, were she remained motionless.

Chris smiled, and grabbed his swords. He straightened up then tensed. As Chris turned round, he pulled out his gun from under his coat, only to find fake _Fate_ pointing a gun at him.

"Let's see who is fast enough to pull the trigger." _Fate_ hissed. Chris' eyes narrowed.

**BANG!**

Chris gasp and his eyes widened.


	17. Chapter 17

Chris gasp and his eyes widened.

Fake _Fate_ lowered her gun, and stared at Chris.

Suddenly she hit the floor, and Chris turned to his right. There, standing at the door, was Fate holding a gun. "Erm Fate? I could handle it." Chris poined out, putting his gun away. Alex walked out behind from Fate, towards the last cryo-sleep chamber.

"Sorry Chris, but she was getting on my nerves. Damn cheap carbon copy." Fate spat, to which Chris smiled. Then Fate ran to Chris and hugged him tightly.

"Guys, check this out." Alex called. She was leaning over a computer that sat next to the last cryo-sleep chamber.

"Whoes in there?" Gerard asked, joining the group with Lara. Alex glanced over to him, sadness in her eyes.

"You." came the simply reply. Alex looked back at the computer. "But he's dead." she added. Everyone crowded round her.

"What? But how?" Fate questioned. Alex began to type on the computer, when something popped up.

"It says here, someone entered a computer virus which killed every program. The only reason this thing was still on line, is because it shares power with the other three." Alex explained. Chris glanced at Gerard, who stood transfixed by his clone.

"You okay Gee?" the half-russian asked. Gerard looked at his friend and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." he nodded, before looking at Alex. "Can you find out who planted the computer virus?" he asked. The sound of a helicopter caught their attention.

"Nope, sorry." Alex muttered. Gerard nodded his head.

"Okay." he whispered.

* * *

When the gang had left the cryo chamber room, they darted thought a seris of desks. After that, they ran into what looked like a cargo hold, when suddenly they heard guns cocking. 

"Nice to see you again." Boris smirked, as the gang slammed to a stop.

"Boris, what kind of sick and twisted game are you trying to pull?" Chris hissed, his hands in the air. Boris chuckled lowly, and walked closer to the gang.

"I think you already know that Christopher. To destroy **Biovolt** and everyone Kai cares about." Boris smirked, running a hand down Alex's cheek. Gerard growled under his breath, but remained where he was. Alex, however, recoiled before spitting in Boris' face.

"You little..." Boris trailed off, as he wiped the spit from his eyes. Then a cruel smirk graced his features. Chris watched in horror as Boris punched Alex, sending her reeling backwards and over the edge of the plateform.

"Alex!" Chris yelled.

_"Oof!"_

Chris tried to search through the darkness for his sister. Boris waved the gunmen off, then turned back to the group. Fate's rage had hit it's peak. Gerard grabbed Chris' arm and pulled him away. Lara followed closely.

"Come on, we've got to save Alex." Gerard called to the **S.T.A.R.S** girl. Lara jabbed a thumb behind her.

"What about Boris?" she questioned. Gerard smirked.

"Fate can deal with him."


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks to everyone who has reveiwed! Love you lots!

* * *

_

Boris dwarfed Fate in size, but the russian was no easily scared. Fate got in stance, eyeing the man infront of her carefully. When Boris did not make the first move, Fate swung her foot up towards his head. 

To her surprise, Boris caught her foot.

"Hey!" the russian squeaked in surprise, only to have Boris flip her backwards. Fate hit the cold floor hard, causing her to groan in pain.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" Boris laughed. Fate slowly stood up and got back into stance.

"I don't **think** I can Boris. I **know** I can." Fate hissed.

* * *

Alex opened her eyes, then rubbed her head. "When I get my hands on Boris..."the half-russian trailed off when something big and red caught her attention. 

The _Licker_ looked round the small area, having not heard Alex yet. It was then that it dawned on the half-russian, why it attacked them in the first place.

"It hears it victims." Alex whispered. She slowly got off the wooden boxes, which she had landed on and stood in a dark corner. "Now what amI going to do?" Alex muttered to herself.

Suddenly, above them, the crane started to work. The large noise attracted the attention of the _Licker_, which pleased and displeased Alex. As the Crane lowered, Alex caught sight of Gerard sitting on it. Alex swollowed all doubt and ran from her hiding place.

"Gee, what are you doing?" she yelled, making the _Licker_ turned to her direction. Alex sweatdropped. "Me and my big mouth." she grumbled.

* * *

Boris stumbled back, when Fate's fist made contact with his nose. Blood spurted from his nose, and Boris glared at the smaller russian. "Strike one for me!" Fate cheered, but didn't let the victory go to her head. 

"You'll regret that." Boris hissed, walking towards Fate. The russian took a step back, before planting a kick into Boris' stomach. The older russian once again stumbled back, only to have Fate uppercut him in the chin.

Boris hit the floor. He gasped for air, before flipped back upwards. When he was on his feet, Boris clicked his neck slightly. Fate stared at him, somewhat confused. "What happened to you?" she questioned, feeling dred creep up on her. Boris chuckled.

"I have injected himself with the **S-virus**. How do you think to win when I have control over this fight." he answered, grabbing Fate round the neck and lifting her high above him. Fate grabbed Boris' arm and hand, trying to get out of the deatch grip.

"You haven't thought well enough Boris. You will turn into one of the zombies, and then it will be easier to kill you." Fate pointed out, struggling to breath. Boris chuckled.

It was cut short when Fate swung her foot and kicked him in the chin, causing the older russian to bit his tongue.

* * *

The crane had stopped in mid-air, barely half way towards the bottom of the pit. Gerard hung upside down from the crane, and aimed his gun at the _Licker_. The monster bounded it's way towards Alex, was didn't know whether to dart right or left. 

A lodu bang, like a thunder crack echoed and the _Licker_ fell dead. Alex wiped her forehead, and stepped over the body. The half-russian glanced back it, before squeaking and running to stand underneath Gerard.

"Okay Chris, lower me down." Gerard ordered. The crane was lowered down, until Gerard took grab Alex's hands. "You okay Al?" Gerard smiled, as she took firm hold of his hands. Alex smiled back as she was lifted up.

"I've been better." she joked.

* * *

When Alex was safely back with her brother and friends, they heard a loud scream. They all paniced, thinking it was Fate, but when the russian joined them, their problems were much worst. 

Right before their eyes, Boris was beginning to turn into a monster.


	19. Chapter 19

They looked like feathered wings.

Large feathered wings.

Only, when you got a closer look they turned out to be bloody leather. Not that you would want to get close. As Boris fell onto his knees, large tentacles were growing at a alarming rate. His hands turned into claws. Boris' once dark eyes turned ice blue, as the **S-virus** took over his body.

At that time, the walkway decided it wasn't going to take the weight of Boris and began to crumbled. "Guys, we have to get out now." Lara called, stumbled back. As the gang reached the door, Alex glanced back. Boris looked up at the ceiling as a loud guttered scream slipped from his mouth.

The walkway gave way and collapsed.

* * *

The gang reached another hanger, were a large helicopter waited. "Can you fly that?" Lara asked, looking at Chris. He shook his head, but pointed to Gerard. The half-chinese spy smiled, and climbed into the copter. 

"Come on!" Gerard called. Just have Alex took another step towards the helicopter, something wrapped round her waist. Looking down, she found it was a lime green and purple tentacle. Before Alex had time to scream she was yanked backwards.

"Alex!" Gerard yelled, getting ready to jump from the copter. Chris held him back. "Chris, let go!" Gerard hissed, tempted to smack his best friend in the mouth.

"Wait, I have an idea. Just get the copter started and hurry." Chris ordered. Gerard, having no choice but to trust Chris, nodded his head and turned to the cockpit. Chris looked back at Fate. "You ready?" he asked. Fate nodded her head.

"Always."

* * *

Boris began to shake Alex back and fourth. _(You will not leave this island alive!) _The monster screached. Alex had turned a light shade of green. 

"Stop with the shaking, I think I'm gonna throw up." she hissed. Either Boris didn't hear, or he wasn't going to take her order. Instead the shaking turned violent, and Alex could taste bile in that back of her throat. Without warning, Alex did throw up all over Boris.

_(You disrepectful wretch!)_ Boris screamed. Alex smiled.

"I told you I was gonna throw up. Would you listen? Like hell." she responded. Suddenly, seeming out of nowhere, Chris jumped into view. He sliced the tentacle which held Alex, before landed neatly on the floor. Alex was caught by Lara, who shoved her towards the plane.

_(You won't get away!)_ Boris yelled, when the nuzzle of a gernade launcher was held in his face.

"This little baby says we will." Fate joked. She took a few steps back, before pulled the rigger. The force of the shot causing the launcher to smack against her shoulder. If it really hurt, Fate wasn't going to let the other's know. The gernade tore through Boris, leaving a large hole.

Fate gritted her teeth and fired again. The gernade hit another target, Boris' head. This undoubted killed the monster.

* * *

_(Brother's in arms in playing from the Halo soundtrack)_

Fate climbed into the helicopter.

They didn't have to wait long for copter to take off, and everyone of them was glad. Lar shed a silently tear for the group she had known as brothers. Chris glanced at the _Black Dranzer_ blade.

"Why did you take it Chris?" Alex asked, looking over both blades. Chris didn't look at her.

"It seemed right." Chris sighed. Fate placed a hand on his hand.

"You okay?" she questioned. Chris looked at everyone, and smiled. He turned back to Fate and nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, we're okay."


	20. Chapter 20

"Fate! Hey Fate, wait up!"

Fate spun on her heel, wondering who wanted to bother her. Running full pelt behind her was Nina Adrik and Rin Kon. Nina's light purple hair swayed slighty and contrasted greatly with Rin's bright neo pink hair. Nina was slightly darker then her friend, following her father Bryan's example. Rin didn't seem to mind, and the two were good friends.

"Yo girls. What's up?" Fate asked, waiting for the girls to catch their breath.

"We...were...wondering if...you and Alex want to...come...with us to the..._Crash Club_?" Rin replied, panting hard.

* * *

The large wooden door of a seemingly forgotten russian church opened. A young man ran in, stopped at a large cross. He bowed his head, before seeing a confession booth. Slipping inside, the man gathered himself before speaking. 

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." he whispered. The priest shuffled.

"What have you done so wrong my child?" the priest asked, running a hand through his two toned hair. The man wiped his forehead.

"I killed someone. My master is dead and it's all my fault." the man cried. The priest nodded his head, taking the information in.

"What did you do my child? Were you directly involved?" he asked suddenly. The man shook his head.

"No. No. I failed to warn my master of a missile that was sent by **Biovolt**. He's dead, and it's all my fault." he replied, sweat falling down his forehead. The tone of the priest suddenly changed, as he snorted.

"It's better for him to be dead. He injected himself with the **S-virus**." the priest commented dryly. The man gasped and turned to look at the priest. The panel was slid back, and light purple eyes lit up with a smirk. "So, you're the scumbag who sent a distress message, huh?" Chris asked.

The man tried to back away. "You. But you're suppose to be dead!" the man sputtlered. He scrambled out of the confession booth, only to bump straight into Gerard. The half-chinese smirked and drew back his fist. In one fuild motion, Gerard knocked the man out.

"Forgive us father, for we have sinned." Chris whispered, bowing his head at the cross. Placing his sunglasses on, He joined Gerard as they carted the man back to the head quarters.

* * *

The Hiwatari garage was a mess. 

Tools lay left and right, and oil spots were everywhere. An old CD player blasted out Trivium, but the three girls were looking at the car.

Well, it wasn't a car. It was a herase. A jet black one.

A pair of jean clad legs poked out from the side, as whoever was underneath began to fit it. Fate paused the music, and waited. "Hey! What happened to the music?" came a muffled reply. To the surprise of Nina and Rin, Alex pulled herself out from under the herase.

She wour an old black and green skin tight t-shirt, which was covered in oil spots. Her jeans were ripped, and was also covered in oil spots.

"Al, Rin and Nina are wondering if you want to come to the _Crash club_. You up for it?" Fate asked, her hands crossed over her chest. Alex turned to Nina and Rin, wiping her hands on an old rag.

"Sure. Me and fate could use it. Let me just finish up here, and I'll get ready." Alex smiled. Nina returned it.

"Cool. Erm, why do you have a herase in your garage?" Rin asked, looking at it. Alex shrugged and lent against the herase.

"I'm not sure really." she replied, smirking at Fate. The two friends silently joked about the reason.

A little reminder of their time in Raccoon city.

* * *

_Hey peeps!_

_Oh wow, I loved this Fanfiction. Now, I'm gonna started Curse of the templars and get Our own poisoned romance finished. _

_Signing off  
MHR_


End file.
